tHe aMaZiNg rAcE!
by scruffy
Summary: Ever watched the amazing race? Good! The entire cast of HYD are now participating in the race! Watch as the different pairs scheme to overthrow each other and be at the top of the pack in order to get the SPECIAL prize! Who would eventually win?
1. Default Chapter

::The AmAzIng RaCe!!::  
  
::Chapter 1::  
  
"What the hell?!?! You actually signed me up for such a stupid contest!" Tsukasa yelled, his face all red. Makino looked pissed and stomped her foot.  
  
"What's wrong with it? It's gonna be fun and there's gonna be a mystery prize! Plus, we get to go around the world!" Makino said.  
  
"But we can always do that leisurely! Surely you won't need to be in a race!" He shouted. Makino held the form and stuck her tongue out.  
  
"Too bad. I signed the both of us already! If you won't go with me, I'll get.Hanazawa Rui!" Tsukasa hesitated. The last thing he wanted was Rui to get close to his girlfriend.  
  
"Fine! So be it!" He sulked. Makino could only grin.  
  
::Airport:: "Doumyouji! We are going for a race, not a holiday! Why the hell did you bring so many things!?!?! Did you bring your whole house with you?!?!" Makino yelled at him. Tsukasa had about 5 bags with him, and they were suitcases mind you.  
  
"I squeezed as many things as I could already!" Tsukasa shouted. Makino was about to shout at him when.  
  
"Oi! Tsukasa! Makino!" The both of them turned to see..  
  
"SOUJIRO? AKIRA? RUI?" Tsukasa gasped. They were dressed in jeans and waved cheerfully. Shigeru, Sakura and Kazuya followed close behind.  
  
"Tsukushi!" Kazuya cried out.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Makino asked suspiciously.  
  
"Here for the Amazing Race, then?" Soujiro retorted. Makino and Tsukasa looked at each other in horror.  
  
Akira smiled widely. "We are not the only ones! Rui and Shigeru are competing, Kazuya and Sakura in one team.and of course you two!" The rest beamed at them.  
  
"Oh no, why do I feel a sense of foreboding?" Makino groaned. 


	2. Ready, get set, GO!

Okay guys, long chapter coming up next! Now that Makino and Tsukasa know that the rest of the ppl are competing, it's gonna be a tough time of jabbing, poking, scheming etc. etc. in order not to lose! So begins the race!  
  
::Chapter 2::  
  
"Oi! Don't push me!"  
  
"Stop it! Damn you!"  
  
"Kazuya! Don't step on my shoe!"  
  
"Ouch, Akira! Move over!"  
  
"On your marks, get set.."  
  
"Rui! Stop yawning!"  
  
"GO!!" The teams hurriedly ran from the starting line to the various flight counters. Their first destination was Singapore.  
  
Amazing Race Leg ONE Teams have to make their way to Singapore by air. They can choose to take a direct flight from Japan to Singapore, or take a flight to Kuala Lumpur, Malaysia and then another connecting flight down to Singapore. The direct flight is much faster. The snag is there are only TWO such flights available. The direct one leaves at 9.45 and the other at 9.30. However, there is a flight arranged called the Express Flight for teams who are smart/lucky enough to approach the correct counter. Teams are NOT allowed to use their private jets. ^^  
  
Time:9.15pm  
  
[Makino and Tsuaksa] "Where the hell is Singapore?!!" Tsukasa asked Makino loudly, looking at their first clue. Makino looked annoyed.  
  
"Somewhere in South East Asia! Sometimes, I wonder what is in that head of yours!" Makino said angrily. She snatched the clue away. "We have to find the two counters immediately! Hurry up Doumyouji! There's only 15 minutes left!" Makino grabbed his hand and started to run.  
  
"Sometimes, I don't know why I have such a girlfriend." Tsukasa grumbled.  
  
[Rui and Shigeru] "Whoa! There are so many counters to ask from!" Shigeru exclaimed. The Tokyo International Airport was indeed huge and it would not be easy to look for the counter.  
  
"Now, which flight should we take?" Shigeru frowned as she examined the clue.  
  
"The direct one." Rui said calmly. "It would be much faster even though it leaves later." Shigeru looked at him in amazement.  
  
"Come on," He smiled. "We have a flight to catch!"  
  
Time:9.24pm  
  
[Soujiro and Akira] "Ha! It was so easy to get the tickets man!" Soujiro did a high-five with Akira.  
  
"Man, did you see how the lady looked at me? She was obviously attracted to me!" Akira laughed. Akira and Soujiro had approached the Malaysian Airlines counter and smiled when they saw it was a lady. After, they were specialists in seducing women. A nice smile from Akira and some lovely words, "You look too lovely to be working here." Booked them two tickets to Singapore, via Malaysia.  
  
"I want that money! And we are on our way!" Soujiro said as he kissed the air tickets. "First to Malaysia, then to Singapore! We're gonna win!" The both of them laughed.  
  
[Kazuya and Sakurano] "What? There aren't anymore tickets! Please check again! Please! Please! Please!" Kazuya begged the lady at the counter. The last two tickets to Singapore, via Malaysia had been taken already, by of course, Akira and Soujiro.  
  
"I'm sorry but I really don't have anymore tickets!"  
  
"We'll be willing to sit in the cargo hold!' Sakurano said. Kazuya looked at her.  
  
"What?!?! I don't want to sit there!"  
  
"Shut up Kazuya! You don't want to win the special prize?" Sakurano asked, annoyed.  
  
"But. ouch!" She stepped firmly on his shoe and smiled sweetly. The lady frowned as she typed furiously into the computer.  
  
"Okay Miss. Two people just cancelled their tickets. You can have them now." Sakurano and Kazuya jumped for joy. "Here you are. Have a nice day." The lady smiled. "You better hurry up, the flight leaves at 9.30pm."  
  
"Yippee! We're off!!!!" Sakurano screamed.  
  
"Hurry! We have only 6 minutes!" Kazuya shouted as the both of them ran for the plane.  
  
Time: 9.35pm  
  
Amazing race Leg One The firs plane for Malaysia has left, with Akira and Soujiro, Kazuya and Sakurano. The second flight is leaving in 10minutes time with Rui and Shigeru having confirmed seats on it. Wait. WHAT ABOUT TSUKASA AND MAKINO?!"  
  
"WHAT THE HELL? YOU DON'T HAVE ANY FLIGHTS THERE?!?!" Tsukasa yelled at the poor guy at the British Airways Counter.  
  
"DOUMYOUJ! STOP YELLING!" Makino shouted as she tried to calm him down. "Sorry, he's a bit agitated." She apologized to the guy.  
  
"STOP IT! We have to do this CALMLY."  
  
"DAMN THEM! THIS IS SUCH LOUSY SERVICE!" Tsukasa shouted. Makino punched him in the stomach, real HARD.  
  
"Shut up! Now, we'll just try another counter!" Makino said. They had been going from counter to counter, asking for tickets to Singapore even though it was quite silly to do so. But you know, they are TSUKASA AND MAKINO after all.  
  
Tsukasa just sulked and pouted as he followed Makino behind. Suddenly, he saw this counter: Express Flights to Singapore. It was tucked at a nice, dark corner, where no one could see it.  
  
"Makino! Oi!" He shouted but Makino was busy asking around. He decided to do it himself. After all, he was the mighty Doumyouji Tsukasa!  
  
"You need a flight to Singapore, sir?"  
  
"YES! DO you have one?!" He asked excitedly.  
  
"Yes, indeed we have. The flight leaves in 3minutes time sir, 2 tickets I presume?" Tsukasa nodded his head.  
  
"You don't have flights there today? Okay, thank you." Makino was tired out from asking so many people. She turned around to look for Tsukasa but found he had disappeared!  
  
"Doumyouji! DOUMYOUJI!" She shouted worriedly. Where was that idiot?!?!?  
  
Just then, she heard him calling her name out. "Oi! Makino! Over here!" She heaved a sigh of relief and ran over.  
  
"Why did you just leave like that?!?!" She screamed. He did not bother about it and waved two tickets in front of her. Her eyes widened.  
  
"SINGAPORE?!?!?!" She shouted. He grinned.  
  
"Yep, I just got them!"  
  
"You're great!" She hugged him.  
  
"Quick! We have to run! The flight is leaving soon!!!" They scrambled for the departure gate.  
  
Time: 9.46pm  
  
All teams have left the airport, with Tsuaksa and Makino on the Express Flight! Who would eventually reach Singapore first? What would happen there? 


	3. whee! Singapore! WHAT NEXT!

Thank you all for wrote a review, it was heartwarming to see them! I now dish out to you, chapter two of..the aMaZiNg rAcE!  
  
Time: 3am, SG time Date: 16/11/2002  
  
Amazing Race Leg Two- So all the teams are trying to get their way into Singapore to get the next precious clue to get them to the place in order to be the first! Look for some really bitching by the teams!  
  
[Makino and Tsukasa] Status: Currently, this ever-quarrelling team is in FIRST place! Only thing is they are too busy to even bother about that! ^^  
  
"That was a long journey!" Makino yawned as Tsukasa took the first clue from the bright yellow box. Tsukasa rolled his eyes.  
  
"That's why I can't stand poor people. I have been on longer flights to New York, almost one day you know!" Tsukasa bragged.  
  
"Oh, then smart guy, who was the one who turned up at my doorstep, complaining he felt sick because of jet-lag? YOU." Makino stuck out her tongue.  
  
"WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM?"  
  
"I don't have you, you do."  
  
"How the hell do you know I HAVE a problem?"  
  
"Because you are BIG BAKA!"  
  
"You are calling me, the mighty Doumyouji Tsukasa a baka?"  
  
"BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!" Makino taunted.  
  
"Excuse me!" They turned to see a customs officer looking at them. "We do not wish to see any quarrelling here." The two of them only shouted together,  
  
"NONE OF YOUR BUISNESS!"  
  
[Soujiro and Akira] Status: Currently in Malaysia, tied with Kazuya and Sakurako for third place.  
  
"Thank you for boarding Malaysian Airlines. Have a pleasant day." Soujiro and Akira yawned. It had been a rather long flight.  
  
"Say, how come I don't see any pretty air stewardess around? " Soujiro complained. Akira just shrugged. They picked up their bags and headed to the transit lounge.  
  
"This is totally a waste of time man, Soujiro." Akira said. "Why the hell are we stuck here? No girls, no wine!"  
  
"Didn't YOU remember? YOU were the one who wanted to come! For some silly one million dollars! Don't you have plenty of that at home?"  
  
"Well, but for the fun and spirit of it."  
  
"The shut up and stop complaining!" Soujiro finished and settled himself comfortably in the lounge armchair.  
  
----voice one, a really childish one---- "YAY! We are finally here!"  
  
----voice two, a really high and girlish one---- "Now we are going to win!"  
  
Akira nudged Soujiro, who was dozing off.  
  
"Eh, do you hear what I am hearing?" Soujiro looked at him with a puzzled face.  
  
----voice one---- "OI! Carry your own bags!"  
  
----voice two---- "You are supposed to help me carry!"  
  
Soujiro eyes widened.  
  
"KAZUYA AND SAKURAKO?!?!?!"  
  
[Rui and Shigeru] Status: In Singapore currently in second place. "Rui! RUI! RUI! OIEZ! WAKE UP!" Shigeru shouted into his ear. Rui stirred and blinked. He turned to see Shigeru staring intently at him.  
  
"Where are we?"  
  
"In Singapore, you idiot!" Shigeru clapped happily. "It's only 2am in the morning!"  
  
"2? Then let me sleep for a while more."  
  
"We have to get off the plane now you doofus!" She said, dragging him out of the seat. Rui got up VERY reluctantly.  
  
"Okay! So we are here in Singapore! Gee, what do we do next?"  
  
"Can we take a nap first?"  
  
"Oh look! There are so many things to buy!"  
  
"Shigeru, I want to.."  
  
"CUTE THINGS!"  
  
"Shigeru.."  
  
"OH LOOK! The next CLUE!" Shigeru suddenly shouted. Rui was about to lose his temper when he looked up and saw the bright yellow box. He hurriedly ran over with Shigeru and took clue from the box.  
  
"Quick! What does it say?" Shigeru asked excitedly, craning her neck. As you know, Rui is VERY tall. Rui tore open the envelope and scanned through the clue. He frowned.  
  
"We'll have to do some shopping Shigeru." He smiled. Shigeru screamed.  
  
"I HAVE BEEN WAITING SO LONG FOR IT!" Rui only smiled and shook his head. Even though Shigeru could be a BIG pain, she was cute in her own way.  
  
Amazing Race Leg Two Teams have to follow the instructions on the clue and head to a shopping centre, Heeren. There, teams would have to find this shop, the one and only shop, which sells dreamcatchers. The next clue would be given to them and they would have to travel to another place. Unfortunately, not many people know what a dreamcatcher is.^^  
  
Time: 3:00 am Venue: Kuala Lumpur Airport  
  
[Kazuya and Sakurako] "YAY! Finally here! I wonder where the rest are though." Kazuya said lazily.  
  
"We're probably first I guess!" Sakurako said eagerly. "This is getting so interesting! Hm, what time is our flight again Kazuya?"  
  
"Umm, I am not so sure. Let me check." Before Kazuya could check his tickets, someone stood in front of him. Kazuya looked up  
  
"SOUJIRO?! AKIRA?!" He screamed.  
  
"Shut up Kazuya. Do we look so frightening?" Soujiro frowned. Akira smiled.  
  
"I see the both of you are getting along quite well!" Akira laughed.  
  
"Nonsense! I was FORCED to pair up with her." Kazuya replied curtly.  
  
"Excuse me! I was the one okay!" Sakurako retorted.  
  
"Okay okay, stop bickering. Anyway, you all should get some sleep first. The flight's only at 6am." Soujiro said.  
  
"Really? Oh goody! And I thought I would have to go without sleep!" Kazuya said happily.  
  
"And I can have my beauty sleep!" Sakurako clapped her hands. Soujiro and Akira only winked at each other and smirked.  
  
"We shan't disturb you! Have a good rest!" Soujiro replied. They waved.  
  
"Kazuya, set your watch to 5:45am." Sakurako commanded. "Good night!"  
  
Unknown to them, Soujiro and Akira picked up their haversacks and proceeded to gate 2.  
  
"Welcome. You will be heading to Singapore. The flight leaves in 10 minutes time." They nodded and boarded the plane.  
  
"Great job, Soujiro!" Akira gave him the thumbs-up sign. Soujiro could only smirk.  
  
[Makino and Tsukasa] Status: Somewhere in Singapore, along the road?!  
  
"OIEZ! I think we should get a cab!" Tsukasa shouted at Makino.  
  
"What for? We do not have a lot of money." Makino frowned.  
  
"But it seems as though we are walking around in circles.."  
  
"Why don't you just shut up and walk?" She said, very irritated.  
  
"I AM TELLING YOU AL THESE FOR YOUR OWN GOOD! AND YOU DARE TO TELL ME TO SHUT UP?!!?" Tsukasa yelled.  
  
"SHUT UP YOU BAKA!"  
  
"YOU ARE THE BAKA!"  
  
"YOU!"  
  
"YOU!" And so, the quarrel starts again..  
  
[Rui and Shigeru] Status: Currently in Orchard Road.  
  
"Hmm, I wonder how the rest are doing." Shigeru said. Rui was just looking around.  
  
"Why is everyone looking at us?" Shigeru asked suddenly. It was true that almost every passerby turned to tare at them. " Do I look weird or something?"  
  
"You look fine, Shigeru." Rui replied nonchalantly. Just then, a young teenage girl walked up to him and asked hesitantly, "Sorry, could I take a photo with you?"  
  
Shigeru and Rui stared at her.  
  
"Me?" Rui pointed to himself. She nodded, her face turning red. "Okay then." The girl squealed and ran away immediately after taking the photo.  
  
"OH MY GOSH! He's so handsome!" They could hear her saying to her friends. Shigeru nudged him gently.  
  
"Looks like every girls jealous of me!" She winked at him. Rui just shrugged and they continued their search. Shigeru could be such a pain sometimes.  
  
Time: 7am  
  
[Soujiro and Akira] Status: In Singapore, taking a taxi.  
  
"Oh wow! There are quite a lot of babes around man!" Soujiro said cheekily.  
  
"Haha! Don't tell me you are thinking of getting to know some here?" Akira asked slyly.  
  
" Who knows?" Soujiro grinned. "Wait, that looks like."  
  
"Tsuaksa and Makino?" Akira yelled. They asked the taxi driver to slow down, and wound the window down.  
  
"Tsuaksa! Makino! OI!" Akira yelled. The couple turned.  
  
"AKIRA? SOUJIRO? What are you two doing here?" Tsukasa asked dumfounded.  
  
"We should be asking what the two of you are doing on the road!" Soujiro laughed. "Anyway, we have to find the next clue first! See ya!" They waved and sped off, leaving the both of them standing very very alone along the road.  
  
"Doumyouji, maybe we should hail a cab."  
  
[Kazuya and Sakurako] Status: Still stuck in Malaysia "WHAT?!?!?! The plane ahs already left?!?! WAHHHHHHHH!!!" Kazuya cried.  
  
"Mimasaka Akira and Nishikado Soujiro! We won't let you off!!!" Sakurako shouted.  
  
"WAHHHHH! WHAT DO WE DO NOW?"  
  
The scheming has only JUST started. What will happen?! Will teams be able to stay in the race? Where would they head next? To Paris? New York? Mexico? China? Africa? It's anyone's guess! FIND OUT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! ^^ 


	4. finding finding

Thank you all again for supporting this story! Teams are still stuck in SG, but what happens?! NB: Kazuya and Sakurako are out of the race.  
  
Teams must now find the shop that sells dream catchers in order to get their next clue. Unfortunately, our dear people are still lost somewhere..  
  
Time: 8am, SG time. Date: 16/11/2002  
  
[Soujiro and Akira] Status: currently in second place, stuck somewhere in Orchard Road.  
  
"Eh, Akira, open the clue again. Where is it?" Soujiro grumbled, looking around. The backpack was heavy enough and they weren't making much progress.  
  
"Damn that taxi driver. He just told us to walk here, then here, then here. I don't even know where the hell we are now!" Akira said angrily. Soujiro sat down on a stone bench and folded his arms.  
  
"Hey! Why don't we charm the ladies? They should know where this place is!" Soujiro smiled cheekily at this idea. "Hey Akira, let's start then!"  
  
[Tsukasa and Makino] Status: currently in third place, at Takashimaya shopping centre very near to Heeren.  
  
"Makino, where are we now?" Tsukasa asked, looking around with a wary expression. She bent over the map.  
  
"I think we are somewhere near Heeren." She said and looked up. "Hey, Kinokuniya! It's a bookstore from Japan! We could ask for some directions!" She said cheerfully and dragged Tsukasa along with her.  
  
They headed to the comics section and managed to reach the Japanese information counter.  
  
"Hello, may I know how to get here?" Makino asked the counter staff very politely. Tsukasa looked around, bored. He never stepped into a bookstore before, and since he never liked reading, it bored him to see so many books. Then he stopped.  
  
A few girls were huddled together and looking at him and pointing. They were all whispering excitedly. He rolled his eyes. He was used to girls gawking at him long ago. After all, he was the mighty, handsome Doumyouji Tsukasa!  
  
"Just walk down, a d walk straight right? Okay thanks!" Makino thanked the assistant. "Doumyouji! Let's go!" She struggled with her backpack and was rather surprised when Tsukasa took it from her.  
  
"I'll take it. You lead the way." He smiled. Makino smiled gratefully at him thinking how sweet Doumyouji could get sometimes. They passed the group of girls who were still pointing.  
  
"Hey! Did I just see Doumyouji Tsuaksa?" One of the girls squealed as she held a HYD manga book.  
  
"I thought I saw Makino too!"  
  
"Oh my gosh! What are they doing here?"  
  
"Who cares! Oh man, he looks so handsome in real life!" The girls continued squealing as they clutched their HYD manga books.  
  
[Rui and Shigeru] currently in first place, in Heeren.  
  
"Shigeru! Stop gawking at things! We haven't found the shop yet you know!" Rui chided Shigeru, who was busy looking around.  
  
"They are nice! And besides, I won't be able to get them again!" She complained. Rui just rolled his eyes. He looked around. There were so many buildings around, and everyone seemed to walk real quickly. What a stressful place, I won't come here anymore, no chance to sleep, Rui thought to himself. He glanced at Shigeru, who was still oohing and aahing over some souvenirs. She was quite pretty and rather playful too, maybe something might happen on this trip. Rui shook his head, it was not time to think of such things.  
  
"Oi! Are you done?" He asked. She got up reluctantly and nodded. "Okay, let's go then! The shop's gotta be somewhere here. Shigeru, let's,,, Shigeru? Shigeru!" Rui turned to find Shigeru missing. Where did that monkey of a woman go?  
  
He found her at a shop, staring at something.  
  
"Hey! Next time don't run off like that!"  
  
"Sorry Hanazawa Rui, but I couldn't resist coming over to look at all these beautiful objects. " Hse said apologetically. He sighed. Just then, the shopkeeper came over and asked politely.  
  
"You're here on a holiday?" Shigeru nodded. Rui looked irritatedly at him, the last thing he wanted was to talk to a stranger and waste his time.  
  
"Would you like to buy a dream catcher home? It's handmade." He beamed proudly. Rui stopped and stared at him.  
  
"Dream catcher? Sounds cool! Rui?" Shigeru looked at him.  
  
"Excuse me, did you just say dream catchers?" Rui asked the shopkeeper. He nodded. Rui took out the clue again.  
  
"Do you by any chance, have something for us?" The shopkeeper's face lit up when he saw the yellow clue.  
  
"Ah! Yes I do!" He took out a yellow envelope. "This is for you." Rui took it while Shigeru was still astonished.  
  
"Your pit stop is Bombay, India." Rui read out. He put the clue back. "Thanks a lot mister come on Shigeru, let's go!" He dragged Shigeru.  
  
"Hey! Don't you want to buy any?" The shopkeeper called out. Rui grinned.  
  
"Another time!"He called out.  
  
"Hanazawa Rui! Look who's here." Shigeru exclaimed.  
  
"Soujiro and Akira. Quick, let's go. They would not be too happy to see us."Shigeru nodded and they darted to the nearest fire escape.  
  
[Soujiro and Akira] "Hey, where the hell is it?"Soujiro asked.  
  
"I don't know. Just look for a yellow and red flag."Akira answered, looking around.  
  
"Hey! There it is!" Soujiro pointed. They ran over, but not before.  
  
[Tsukasa and Makino] "Tsuaksa! Over there! Quick!" The both of them ran over and saw Akira and Soujiro running rather frantically to the shop too. They reached the shop first and hounded the shopkeeper.  
  
"Hey! The clue! The clue!" Tsukasa shouted. The shopkeeper was taken aback. Makino apologised for Tsukasa's rude behaviour and chided him.  
  
"Who cares?" Tsukasa grumbled.  
  
"You just shut up next time!" Makino ordered as she tore off the envelope. Her eyes widened when she read the clue.  
  
"Baka! Where are we going next?"  
  
"Damn."  
  
[Soujiro and Akira]  
  
"Quick, tear it off! We can't have them winning us!' Akira urged Soujiro.  
  
"OH MY GOSH! INDIA?!?!!?"  
  
Okay, so the teams are heading to India next! But how the hell are they going to manage there?! 


End file.
